the_vampire_diaries_fanfictionohkfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonnie Bennett
TBA Early Life TBA Throughout the Series TBA Personalty At the beginning of the series, Bonnie was a good-hearted, bubbly, sweet, fun-loving, spirited and optimistic individual. With regards to other people, Bonnie is described to be kind, warm, sympathetic, caring, compassionate, empathetic, selfless, and self-sacrificing. Bonnie has shown that she makes a very loving, devoted, loyal and caring friend. Bonnie could be considered to be a very spiritual person and she originally identifies herself as a psychic before discovering her identity as a witch as well as her witch heritage. In the beginning, Bonnie was an optimistic person who always chose to see the positive in things. However, as the series goes on and Bonnie begins to suffer immense grief, loss, pain and tragedy as well as the losses of people close to her (most notably, her Grams and Jeremy), she begins to become a much more serious and even depressive person. Although she has shown that she is generally a positive and optimistic person, she has also shown that she is capable of being depressive, withdrawn, martyring, and apathetic. After her Grams dies in season one, she distanced herself from Elena and her friends in Mystic Falls. Her grief was shown to be so bad that Bonnie had even left town for a few weeks in order to escape. Physical Appearance Physically, Bonnie is a very beautiful and attractive young woman. She is rather exotic and has an "ethereal" beauty with an air of feminine mystery. Bonnie has a very soulful and magical beauty and she is almost uniformly feminine, in which she possesses somewhat of a fragile and enigmatic aura. Bonnie has soft and gentle facial features and she has somewhat of a delicate appearance. There is also something rather dreamy about her physical appearance. Bonnie has a heart-shaped face, with full cheeks and a pointed chin. Bonnie has very expressive, soulful, dreamy and beautiful eyes; they are large, round and almond-shaped which are seen to be olive green in coloring. Her eyes almost have a feeling of a boundless ocean; an ethereal quality that is very hard to pinpoint. She has perfectly shaped arched eyebrows which frame over her limpid and soulful eyes. She has a nice, slender and straight nose. Bonnie has well-shaped, full and sensuous lips, with straight white teeth and a warm and generous smile. She has clear and soft light brown skin or complexion with long, luxurious dark brown or soft black wavy hair. Having been a cheerleader, Bonnie has a slim yet athletic figure. Bonnie is also rather petite at about 5'2" and she is the shortest between herself, Elena and Caroline (with Caroline being the tallest). Bonnie regularly changes her hairstyle, in the early seasons, she had her hair regularly styled in very tight curls and sometimes soft waves, however in the later seasons, her hair is much straighter and the length is somewhat shorter. Her fashion sense or style is described as being gypsy chic with a bit of a hippie trend and she dresses in a casual manner with nice tops and jeans, but on special occasions, she will dress up in trendier and fancier clothing. As shown by several dances and parties, she likes to dress up in costume. In early part of the first season, her style was very much "normal", regular denim, blue jeans with colored t-shirts. However in later seasons, she began to wear a more "unique" style, with floral, flared cardigans, dark jackets and matching accessories such as long necklaces and pendants with small earrings, which Bonnie is regularly seen wearing. In season four, her style matured and she began to wear more somewhat darker clothing and shoes, such as dark greens and black. She regularly wears cardigans and tops with some type of floral pattern with jeans or leggings, and occasionally; such as for Graduation, wore a floral print dress with her trinkets underneath her red gown. In the early parts of season five, her appearance and outfit when she died remains unchanged. However, when she returned to the physical plane, she had her hair cut into a short bob. Her style is much more relaxed and she's seen in more sleeveless tops than she did before. Bonnie occasionally wears make-up, only usually for special occasions such as parties in which she will use accessories and makeup to compliment her choice of outfit, however daily, she wears little to no makeup and Bonnie is more of a natural beauty. Relationships TBA